Every New Beginning
by luvscience
Summary: Beca has a bad experience with Jesse and ends up going to Aubrey for help. Possible mild trigger warning First FanFic...be gentle ;)


This is my first fanfic and I'm not normally a writer, but this damn thing popped into my head while listening to _Closing Time_ by Semisonic and I had to write it down. Its not the best as I had no clue how to fill in the middle section. I couldn't find the timing of nationals with regards to the rest of the school year so I'm assuming that it is at least a few weeks before the end of the Barden semester. This would happen to be a Mitchsen piece.

Beca has a bad experience with Jesse and ends up going to Aubrey for help.

*Possible Trigger warning* Don't know how far you have to go for a trigger, but I'll throw it out there as it starts with Jesse trying to go a little too far (doesn't really get anywhere, but its out there)

Disclaimer - I don't own Closing Time (written by Dan Wilson and performed by Semisonic) or Pitch Perfect

Rating it T for the Jesse scene

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Closing time_

 _Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time  
Turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.  
Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _Take me home_

 _Closing time_

 _Time for you to go out to the places you will be from.  
Closing time  
This room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come.  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend._

It's been two weeks since the Bellas had won the ICCA National Championship. Two weeks since that fateful first kiss. Two weeks of Beca wondering if she made a mistake by kissing Jesse. Now here she is, sitting on her bed watching yet another movie with him. At least he doesn't complain when she zones out during the movies. She lets her mind wander to her future, thinking it may not be such a bad idea to give this college thing a try for another year or two. She loves the Bellas and she doesn't want to leave her new friends just yet. A hand sliding up under her shirt suddenly pulls her out of her musings. She sits up suddenly, pushing the wandering hand down. "What the hell, Jesse?"

Jesse gives her a little smirk, "I figured we'd been together long enough to move to the next step." His hand starts sliding down her stomach and starts fumbling with the button on her jeans.

Beca pushes on his arm and kicks out with her leg, pushing Jesse off the bed and unceremoniously dumping the Treble on the floor. "We've been dating for like two weeks and YOU get to decide that it's time to take the next step? That's bullshit and you know it!"

Jesse looks up at her with what she assumes is his 'puppy dog eyes' and puts his hands together over his chest, "Please Beca, just a little fun?"

Beca glares at him, "No!"

Jesse's mood suddenly shifts and he glares right back at her, "I didn't know I was dating such a prude. If that's how you feel maybe I should just go."

Beca's eyes narrow, her voice carrying an edge to it, "I am not a prude, I just want to take it slow. I'm just not used to this relationship stuff."

Jesse gets up and walks to the door, opening it. He looks back over his shoulder as he walks out, "When you wake up and realize that you want this, come find me." He shuts the door hard, the noise it makes sounding final to Beca.

Beca walks around campus trying to work her way through her thoughts. She knows she should be more upset about Jesse. Don't get her wrong, she's pissed at what he tried, but she doesn't feel that upset that he left. Why isn't she that upset? She was starting to think that she kissed him out of guilt, guilt for not being what he really needed. That thought made her head hurt and she decided she needed a drink if she was going to be having these deep thoughts. She walked into one of the bars just off of campus and threaded her way through the crowd to the bar. There was a decent DJ playing tonight and she listened appreciatively as she waited for her drink. As she turned from the bar with her drink to her lips, she saw him. Jesse. Dancing. Dancing very closely with a tall blonde girl. Her hand froze, the drink forgotten against her lips, as she watched his hand slide around to grab her ass causing her to lean in and kiss him. She was brought back to her senses when someone nudged by her to get to the bar. She downed her drink and moved through the crowd as quickly as possible, NEEDING to get outside where she could breathe again.

Her feet seemed to move on their own accord, taking her to the one place where she knew she'd feel safe. Before she even realized where she was heading, she was there. She moved up to the door in a daze, knocking slowly on it. When the blonde captain opened the door she saw a frazzled looking Beca almost whimpering, "Is Chloe here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Closing time_

 _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end._

Aubrey takes in the sight of the younger Bella on her doorstep and her eyes wrinkle with concern. When she asks for Chloe in this small pitiful voice that is so unlike the dominating presence she's used to, Aubrey knows that something is really wrong. Anger starts to boil inside her, anger at whatever made Beca hurt like this. She may have started out the year not liking this alt girl, but once they got past their differences and actually started working with each other instead of against each other, she found that she actually liked Beca and she would now call her a good friend. So Aubrey didn't think twice about holding her arms open as she responded, "No she isn't Beca, but I am. Come here and tell me all about it."

Beca pretty much rushes headlong into her arms and squeezes Aubrey tightly in a hug, sobs suddenly wracking her small frame. Aubrey wraps her arms around her friend while closing the door with her foot. She slowly rubs Beca's back, "Shhhhh, hush Beca, I'm here now." Aubrey keeps her hand moving slowly up and down Beca's back as she lets the younger girl release everything she has pent up inside her. When Beca calms down a bit, Aubrey steps back a little and tilts Beca's face up to her by the chin, "Why don't we go sit on the couch and you can tell me everything." Beca just nods to her and Aubrey takes her hand and leads her to the couch. Aubrey sits against one arm of the couch as Beca lays down and puts her head in Aubrey's lap. Aubrey absently strokes Beca's hair, waiting for the younger girl to start.

Beca starts slowly, telling Aubrey about Jesse's behavior in her room. About how she wasn't ready for that kind of step with him and to be honest, if she ever would be ready. As she listened, she felt herself wanting to give that Treble a piece of her mind, pulling that crap on someone as sweet as Beca. When Beca got to the scene she saw in the bar, Aubrey was livid. She vowed to herself that she would get Jesse back for all the pain he put her Becca through...wait, "her Becca?" Aubrey wondered briefly about the sudden possessiveness she felt, but brushed it off as something she'd feel for any of the Bellas.

Her fingers running through Beca's hair must have been relaxing, or the process of getting the pain off her chest was draining, but whichever it was, Aubrey looked down to see the pretty brunette girl sleeping soundly on her. She smiled softly, pulling a blanket down over the sleeping girl and then grabbing a second blanket and wrapping it around herself the best she could. That's how Chloe found them when she stumbled in a couple hours later, weaving a little from the alcohol. Aubrey woke to the sound of the door closing and put her finger to her lips as Chloe walked into their living room. Chloe looked down at Beca sleeping on her roommate's lap and a slight frown creased her lips. Aubrey just shooed her out with her hands and Chloe left, knowing she'd find out what was going on in the morning. As Chloe left, Aubrey realized that her neck was getting sore from sleeping sitting up. She gently slid her legs from under Beca's head, but the movement made Beca reach out frantically, mumbling "please don't go." Aubrey stroked her hair again, whispering in her ear, "shhhh...go back to sleep, I'm just getting a little more comfortable," as she slid behind her on the couch, her arms wrapping around Beca. As her arm slid over Beca's waist, the other girl grabbed it, pulling it tightly against her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Beca woke up the next morning, she found herself wrapped in Aubrey's arms feeling the blonde's warm breath against her neck with each slow exhale as she slept. Beca smiled to herself, wondering why she wasn't scrambling to get away like she would with most people, well most people except for Chloe. But she wasn't panicking or nervous about the contact, in fact, she felt the opposite. She felt safe. She rolled over carefully so that she was facing the blonde holding her. As she moved, the older girl stirred and her eyes flicked open. Two pairs of blue eyes met and then both girls smiled. Beca squeezed Aubrey for a second, "Thank you for last night Bree, I really needed to get that off my chest."

Aubrey smiled, "Any time Beca, any time."

Beca chuckled to herself, "I don't know why it hit my quite that hard. Just before I got to the bar I had decided that I didn't really have THOSE kind of feelings for Jesse. That I think I probably kissed him because I felt guilty for not feeling something for him after all he had gone through to convince me that we were meant to be together."

Aubrey stroked Beca's hair, pushing a few stray pieces back behind her ear. She frowned, "First, you have every right to feel hurt by this. You did nothing wrong. Second, you feel bad because even though you knew that you had no real romantic feelings for him, HE didn't know that and still chose to find another girl. That meant that you didn't really mean that much to him to begin with." Aubrey silently fumed while she talked, hating the Treble for doing this to Beca.

Beca smiled weakly up at Aubrey, "Thanks for that, Aubrey. This is why I don't let people in, I always end up getting hurt."

Aubrey's heart broke a little with that simple statement of fact from the small brunette. She stroked the smaller girl's hair absently as she got a serious look on her face, "Well, don't be thinking you can just push me away now that we've actually become friends."

Beca chuckled at that, "I wouldn't think of it, aca-Nazi."

Aubrey just sighed, "That's good, hobbit."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Beca knocked lightly on the door to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. She smiled when Aubrey opened the door, "Ummm, hi! I didn't know you were going to be home. I was going to see if Chloe wanted to go grab some coffee, but this is even better. Now I can properly thank you for the other night by inviting you instead."

Aubrey smirked at the rambling girl, "My class was cancelled today, otherwise I normally wouldn't be home. And, yes, I would love to have coffee with you. Just give me a second to grab my purse."

Aubrey ducks back inside and then steps out a few seconds later with her purse. The two girls start walking side by side towards the small coffee shop that the Bellas always go to. They walk for a bit in comfortable silence, Beca occasionally nudging Aubrey to the side with her shoulder, earning her a smile from the tall blonde. When they get to the cafe, Beca orders her a coffee and Aubrey's favorite tea without asking. Aubrey raises an eyebrow at Beca, to which she chuckles out, "I do pay attention, Aubrey. You always order this tea."

As they sit and talk about their day, the Bellas, anything except the other night, Aubrey looks closely at the smaller girl sitting across from her. She notices the dark circles under her eyes, "Beca, have you been sleeping alright?"

Beca sighed, "No, not really. I just keep thinking about that night every time I get into that bed. I get all tense and then I can't sleep."

Aubrey reached across the table, grasping Beca's hand in hers, squeezing lightly, "Well you do know that we have a REALLY comfortable couch at our place."

Beca smiled shyly across the table, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, Beca. Besides, Chloe will probably force you to be at our place most of the time anyway studying for finals."

Beca chuckled, imagining the redhead giving her those sad puppy eyes, convincing her to study at their apartment instead of blowing it off to play with some new mixes she was working on.

Beca realized that Aubrey's hand was still on hers. She squeezed it lightly, "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next weeks went by in a blur. Finals came and went. Aubrey graduated and started an internship at a local law firm (that her Daddy approved of, of course), before starting Law school at Barden in the fall. Chloe failed Russian literature, so she couldn't graduate with Aubrey. For some reason, she didn't seem too disappointed about it. Beca started working more shifts at the radio station, even getting some time on air. Beca still slept on their couch more nights than not, more out of habit and a desire not to leave the comfortable feeling she had just being around the two women than anything else.

Then came that fateful Friday. Aubrey came home looking particularly frazzled after her day. Beca was sitting on the couch, frowning at her computer as she tried to figure out what was missing in her current mix. She looked up as she heard the door slam shut and saw Aubrey fall back against it with a groan. She took off her headphones, looking over at the blonde, concern etching her face. She held out her hand, palm down, flexing her fingers, "Come here Aubrey, it looks like you need a friendly ear."

Aubrey groaned as she walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Beca. "Men are pigs. Just because they're rich and have connections doesn't mean they can have whatever they want."

Aubrey watched as Beca's brows scrunched in that cute way that she had when she was getting angry. Aubrey quickly continued, patting her friend's hand, "No, no, not like that. Steve just is having a hard time figuring out that I'm not interested in going out with him. He's asked me every day this week and today was the last straw. I kind of blew up at him."

Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Good! Idiots like that deserve to be yelled at. Maybe even punched once or twice." She reached out and pulled Aubrey in, wrapping her arms around her. "You know what we need, a night of drinking and dancing!"

Aubrey smiled against Beca's shoulder, "That sounds good. This summer has been so hectic, we could use a night of fun."

"It's settled then. I'll go let Beale know the plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women sat comfortable at the bar, sipping their drinks and watching Chloe dance with some guy that she know. The talked when the music dropped low enough that they could be heard, sharing bits and pieces of their week. Then HE walked in. Jesse had his arm wrapped around a leggy brunette, laughing at something she said. He caught Beca looking at him and smirked, leaning over to give the girl a light peck on the lips. Beca turned away suddenly.

Aubrey noticed the change in Beca immediately, turning to see what had set her off. She saw him immediately and her mood quickly darkened. She started to slide off of her stool when Beca's hand reached out and grabbed hers, "No, don't. He's not worth starting anything over."

Aubrey looked over at her, thinking, "He may not be, but you are." Suddenly a plan clicked into place in Aubrey's mind. She quickly ordered four shots, setting two in front of her and two in front of Beca.

Beca looked at her quizzically. "What are these for?"

Aubrey smirked at her, that expression that she had when she was up to something, something that Beca may not like. "Well, I have a plan but I think we are both going to need a little liquid courage for it." Aubrey put her hand over Beca's, "But this is it, just the two shots. At least for a bit. I don't want either of us drunk for this."

Beca's face pinched a little in concern. Aubrey squeezed her hand, "Do you trust me?"

Beca looked into Aubrey's eyes, searching for something. She sees something there that she hasn't seen before and even though she's a little scared of what that look means, she knows without a doubt she can trust her. The only word she needs to say is, "Yes."

The toast the first shot, downing the burning liquid quickly. Aubrey slides the second one over immediately, picking hers up. Beca follows suit, toasting her friend and downing it just as fast. The two women laugh as Aubrey coughs a little after the second shot, then sitting in comfortable silence as they finish their original drinks, letting the alcohol work into their system. They listen to a few songs before they notice the alcohol taking an effect. Beca knows she isn't drunk yet, but she does feel that fuzzy feeling of a good buzz. She looks over at Aubrey, seeing that look on her face that means she is in the same place as Beca.

Beca watches the crowd on the dance floor, smiling at all of the people having fun. Her smile slips suddenly as she catches a glimpse of Jesse and the brunette grinding against each other in one corner of the dance floor bringing back thoughts of the night of their breakup. Aubrey suddenly grabs her hand, pulling her to the dance floor, "Let's dance!"

Beca doesn't feel much like dancing at the moment, but she sees the smile on Aubrey's face and can't say no. The work their way to the middle of the dance floor and start dancing. Beca starts to relax and get into the music as she watches Aubrey lose herself to the beat. Her graceful hips swaying to the music, her arms moving smoothly to accent each motion of her body. Her eyes close as she revels in the feel of the bass, moving her body to the heavy beat. She feels an arm slip around her waist, and as she opens her eyes, she feels a body pressed up against hers. She sees Aubrey smiling at her as she starts to grind against her. Aubrey's body moving against her sends shivers down Beca's spine. Her hand reaches out, seemingly on its own, wrapping around Aubrey's waist and pulling her hips tighter against the blonde. She feels the taller girls lower herself slightly so that her core is pressed against Beca's thigh while her own thigh presses deliciously between Aubrey's legs. Aubrey suddenly turns around, squatting down to the floor and coming back up swiftly, grinding her perfect ass against Beca. She feels Beca's hands move to her hips, pulling Aubrey tighter against her.

Aubrey looks up as she grinds against the girl she knows she has developed feelings for, seeing Jesse watching them. She watches him angrily grab the brunette's hand and drags her from the bar. As she watches him turn to leave, she feels a shift in Beca. She knows she has seen him, but Aubrey suddenly doesn't want her to think she did this for him. It had started that way, sure, but once they started dancing it became about her and Beca, and only about her and Beca. She whirls around suddenly, one hand snaking around her waist, the other tilting her chin up to look at her. Her hips still slowly grinding against the sexy girl. She looks deep in her eyes before leaning down and pressing her lips against Beca's. She breaks the kiss by sliding her mouth to Beca's ear, whispering, "It was never about him, it was only ever about you...and me." She feels Beca relax slightly, her body moving against Aubrey's again. Aubrey leans back to catch the smaller girl smiling at her before Beca pulls her back in for another kiss.

 _Yeah, I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _Take me home_

 _Closing time_

 _Time for you to go out to the places you will be from_

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _Take me home_

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _I know who I want to take me home._

 _Take me home_

 _Closing time_

 _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

They alternated between dancing with each other and sitting at the bar, hands linked together, sharing an occasional kiss. Beca didn't want this night to end, but as usual the bartender shouted out for last call. The girls left the bar, hand in hand, heading back to Aubrey's place thankful that Chloe had left awhile ago with her current boy toy. They walked slowly, talking about various things but careful avoiding talking about what was happening between them. Aubrey opened the door and they shared a kiss before walking in. Aubrey gave a little stretch, "I think I'm going to head to bed."

Beca sighed, hoping to spend the night kissing the gorgeous blonde that she couldn't seem to get enough of. She started for the closet, opening it up to get out the blankets and pillow for her bed on the couch. As she turned around to shut the door, bedding in hand, she saw Aubrey just standing there with her hand out, an uncertain look in her eyes. "You don't have to sleep on the couch." Beca just gave one of her patented smirks before slowly turning around and putting the bedding back in the closet before taking the offered hand. Both women smiled as they walked hand in hand to Aubrey's room.


End file.
